1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair, and more particularly to a detachable and foldable electric wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
A wheelchair is applied to assist a person in need of mobility aid. A conventional wheelchair has two different types including a manual type and an electric type. The conventional electric wheelchair is driven by electric power and is convenient to transport people in need of mobility aid to desired locations. The conventional electric wheelchair comprises an electric power device having a motor and a battery. However, the electric power device of the conventional electric wheelchair has a heavy weight and is not easy to be detached or folded. Therefore, the conventional electric wheelchair can hardly be transported to another location by vehicles and is not convenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electric wheelchair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.